TASG timeline
The TASG timeline is a timeline of date references given in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Timeline *1001 BQFG: Iblis is bound.TASG, 157 *18 BQFG: Elsa is born.TASG, pg 13, 22 *17 BQFG: Ferrari begins searching for the black falcon.TASG, 153 *10 BQFG: Elsa is kidnapped by something that flew over the castle walls.TASG, pg 13, a notice is put up in the Adventurer's Guild for her safe return.TASG, 11, 22 Soldiers try to attack Baba Yaga to get Elsa back but are destroyed, their skulls becoming guards for her hut.TASG, 22 *8 BQFG: Yorick discovers Elsa is the leader of the Brigands."taken him two years after the disappearance of Elsa"-TASG, 75 *5 BQFG: Bernard goes missing after a hunt.TASG, pg 13, 22 *1 BQFG: :Old Emir is replaced by his brother.TASG,148 :No merchants had come to Spielburg due to the curse and the brigands.TASG, 16 *1 QFG: :Several months before, Heinrich is robbed and injured. :One week before, merchant is robbed.TASG, pg 5 List of dates given in the novelizations in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. *The events of the Prologue occur over a month before QFG1. *Travel time between Willowsby and Spielburge is about 14 day on foot, but 16 in a little rain, or longer in worse weather such as snow. Devon spends at least two weeks trapped in the mountains foraging for food. Still trapped by the fourth week, he is stuck in a cave during a blizzard (as it snowed for two days). He finally enters into the valley after an unspecified amount of time. *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG1 over the course of about 9 days (in both the novel and the hintbook section). *The notice on the board for the safe return of Elsa had been there for 'a decade'. *Two weeks before Abdulla was to be the first merchant to enter the valley in a year. *At least a week, if not more time appears to have passed between the end of QFG1 and the travel to Shapeir, and including the time taken to setup the Katta's Tale Inn. *The Authorized guide places events of QFG2 over about 29 days (technically 30, as last events of the game occur on day 30). *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG3 over the course of about 24 days in both the novel and the hintbook section. *The time between the end of QFG3 and QFG4 is not clear, but from the Hero's perspective seemed to take noticeable amount of 'time' (vague dreamlike yet physical feeling of flying over landscapes), but he blacked out for much of the trip (but overall from his perspective it didn't feel like much time passed, but a perceivable movement over time and space existed). *The novel for QFG4 places the events over the course of about 11 days (not counting the two weeks said to take place in the game's epilogue). * QFG5 guide splits the number of days depending on the class. 23 days on the Thief's Path. 22 days for the Fighter's Path, 20 days for the Wizard's Path, 17 days for the Palidans's Path. Notes *The QFG4 novel includes the odd quality of the Hero Journal, Issue IV appearing to be an old issue, locked up, and collecting dust in the Adventurer's Guild for many years (since the guild was locked up due to the lands being flooded, and less adventurers coming to visit). Yet, said issue also containing material that can be seen as more 'recent' events as in the Short timeline. **In the HERO Journal issue is shown to be have been published several years before the game (as an old copy is found inside the Adventurer's Guild, and the guild is said to have been abandoned for years since the swamp blocked the valley). This is evidence of some kind of paradox found in the game (its an old issue that has been in the Adventurer's guild roughly from the time that the Hero disappeared after saving Tarna, to a point several years later when Hero ended up in Mordavia). There is also a stair stepper an item that was advertised in that issue inside of the guild collecting dust. The journal itself according to the interview with Erasmus was published about the same time that rumors that the Dark Master moved into the valley (likely in reference to move in 4-5 years before QFG4). See also Long timeline. *The novelization takes the liberty of letting Devon dicovering the Leopardman prisoner on day ten, for the sake of the flow of the story. In the game the different characters actually encounter the prisoner at different stages of the game. The prisoner is captured around the 14th day for the fighter/paladin, the 10th day for the thief, and the 11th day for the magic user. Category:Timelines